Minecraft  The meanace of Israphel
by HunterKiller1014
Summary: A Minecraftian named Steve locates some Obsidian, so he decides to make a Nether portal.  However, he is unaware of the great evil he unleashed into Minecraft...
1. Chapter 1: A terrible mistake

One Minecraft day, a Minecraftian was mining as usual. Eventually, he struck Obsidian. "Damn, I don't even have a Diamond pick to mine it." He said. "Well, I'm gonna have to find some Diamond."

The Minecraftian was named Steve. While hunting for the rare Diamond, Steve's pickaxe broke. "Crap." He said. He made a crafting table and built a new pickaxe out of Iron. He also made a new sword just in case he encountered Creepers. As he mined, Steve eventually found what he was looking for. Diamond. "At last, I have Diamonds in my hands." He said to himself. He suddenly heard a hissing sound. Steve quickly spun around and decapitated the Creeper's head.

After making a Diamond pickaxe, Steve returned to the Obsidian and extracted it from it's location. "Back to the surface." He said.

On the surface, Steve put away his Obsidian and decided to go Pig hunting. After killing 16 Pigs and getting loads of food, he returned to his house to cook it. He then went to sleep. When he woke up, he found a Zombie had broken into his house overnight. Steve quickly sliced the Zombie in half. He then decided to make a portal to the Nether.

After building the Nether portal, Steve ignited the Obsidian and opened the portal. He traveled through it and was quickly bombarded by Ghasts. Equipping his sword, he reflected the exploding fireballs back at the creatures that fired them. After defeating them, Steve met an evil creature that looked very much like a Minecraftian. However, his eyes were glowing blood red. The creature was also wielding a bow.

"Who, or what, are you?" Steve said. The creature took a step towards Steve menacingly. "You can call me… Israphel." It said. "Israphel?" Steve said shocked. "Yes. You may have defeated my Ghasts, but will you defeat my Creepers?" Israphel said.

Steve equipped his bow and opened fire at the Creeper army. After tough fighting, he overpowered the Creepers. "Impressive. But you are still trespassing. Leave the Nether or I shall kill you!" Israphel said. In fear for his life, Steve jumped through the portal to escape. As Steve was being teleported out of the Nether, he heard Israphel say "Minecraft shall be mine you sniveling coward. You will not stop me!"


	2. Chapter 2: Warning the town

Steve emerged from the Nether portal. "I gotta warn the town!" He said to himself.

Steve ran through the town repeatedly yelling "Israphel's coming!" But no one believed him. "What's with him?" One person said. "No idea. He must've snapped." Another said.

As night began to fall, the Glowstone street lamps began to light. But, the townsfolk heard a hissing sound. They assumed it was Creepers, so they readied their bows. Little did they know that Israphel was approaching. Behind him, an army of Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Creepers diligently followed. The townsfolk had never seen something like this. They began to fire at Israphel, but to no avail. His Zombies and Skeletons took the arrows for him. Israphel fired his bow at the Minecraftians. Steve noticed the chaos and anarchy.

"I gotta find a way to defeat that sick bastard. The only two people who are capable of such a task are nearly impossible to find without Minecraft weeks of searching. But it must be done…" He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Recruiting the fearless

After walking for Minecraft weeks, Steve began feeling weak. He killed a Pig and ate it's meat. As he walked, he heard a voice in the distance, faintly. "Diggy diggy hole. Digging a hole." "They're near." Steve said to himself. "Talkin' to myself. Again." Steve began running towards the voice. When he reached the source, he noticed a hole in the earth. He heard the sounds of mining. He decided to go down into the bottom of the hole to see what was down there.

At the bottom of the hole, Steve found two Minecraftians mining. One looked like a spaceman. The other looked like a Dwarf. The spaceman's pickaxe broke. "Simon, my pick's gone." He said. "Just make another one." The Dwarf said. "I can't. I don't have a crafting table, nor do I have wood." The spaceman responded. "I have a new plan. Get back." The Dwarf said. "No TNT Simon." The spaceman said. "Damnit!" The Dwarf said. "Uh… I kinda saw… everything…" Steve said to the pair. "Lewis, who is this?" The Dwarf said. "No idea." Lewis said. "My name is Steve. I am in desperate need of your help. Both of you." Steve said. "What do you need?" Simon asked. "I need you both to help me defeat… Israphel." Steve said. When Steve said "Israphel" there was a thunder clap. "What?" Lewis said in shock. "The city I made has already fallen to Israphel! If you don't help me, we'll all die at the hands of Israphel and his army." Steve said.

"Fine. We'll help." Lewis said. "Lewis, I don't wanna fight Israphel. Don't you remember when we first encountered him and he shot arrows at me?" Simon said. "Simon, if we don't help this guy, you won't be able to pay back Israphel for shooting you." Lewis said. "Fine." Simon said.

Steve, Simon, and Lewis walked through Minecraft. "Simon, Lewis, what do be need to do to stop Israphel?" Steve asked. "Well, first thing we need to do is find out where Israphel's army is being formed and stop them from spawning. Then, we'll need to seal any and all Nether portals anyone made. After that, we'll annihilate that bastard Israphel." Simon said. "Alright." Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Cavern Part 1

The trio of Steve, Simon, and Lewis arrived at Israphel's army training cavern. "Be ready for a huge fight Steve." Lewis said. "Let's move." Steve said with determination.

Inside the cave, there were many spawners continuously spawning Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Creepers. A Skeleton saw the trio. "Intruders." It said. The Skeleton pulled a lever and sounded the alarm. "Oh crap." Steve said. First, a large battalion of Zombies stormed the area. Simon hid behind a large rock to shoot arrows at the Zombies. Lewis decided to use his Diamond sword to attack the Zombies head-on. Steve began dual-fisting his sword and bow. Simon began opening fire at the Zombies while Lewis ran and cut them apart. Steve was firing at and slicing them.

"Take that you hellish bastards!" Simon said. "Uh, Simon, I need help!" Lewis said as he was surrounded by Zombies. Steve decapitated one and sliced another in half allowing Lewis to escape. "Thanks." He said. "Don't mention it." Steve said. The battle continued.

After defeating the Zombies, Simon began destroying the Zombie spawners. After the last one was destroyed, Skeletons entered the area. "We're doomed." Steve said. "No, we're dead once we find an army of Creepers." Lewis said. "Touché." Steve responded.

Simon and Steve started firing at the Skeletons while Lewis sworded them. "Lewis, can I use TNT now?" Simon said. "Let's save that for Creepers." Lewis replied. "Uh, guys, HELP!" Steve shouted as Skeletons began assaulting him with arrows. Lewis pulled off the Skeleton's skulls and saved Steve. "Thanks." Steve said. "Just repaying the favor." Lewis said.

Eventually, the Skeletons were defeated. "Simon, quick! Get rid of the spawners!" Steve said as Simon destroyed the Skeleton spawners. "Alright. Guys, here's some cooked pork to get your health back up." Steve said giving cooked pork to everyone.

Suddenly, an army of Spiders entered the area. "EEK! I'm scared of Spiders!" Steve screamed and hid behind Lewis.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Cavern Part 2

Previously on The meanace of Israphel:

Eventually, the Skeletons were defeated. "Simon, quick! Get rid of the spawners!" Steve said as Simon destroyed the Skeleton spawners. "Alright. Guys, here's some cooked pork to get your health back up." Steve said giving cooked pork to everyone.

Suddenly, an army of Spiders entered the area. "EEK! I'm scared of Spiders!" Steve screamed and hid behind Lewis.

And now…:

"Alright. Time to overcome your Arachnophobia." Steve said to himself. He ran out of hiding and split open a Spider's head using his sword. Simon began firing at the Spiders, hitting them in the eyes. Lewis was slicing the Spiders in half using his sword. Steve was fighting relentlessly as the Spiders continued swarming the cavern. After dispatching several Spiders, Steve got swarmed and couldn't fight back as the Spiders were holding his arms down. "Help!" Steve screamed in deep fear. Simon shot at some Spiders and Lewis cut the Spiders away. Steve got back up and continued fighting. "Simon, get rid of the spawners!" Steve said. Simon quickly destroyed the spawners.

Them an army of Creepers entered the cavern. "Oh, come on!" Steve said with a look of disbelief. Steve stayed away from the army and fired arrows at the hissing green creatures. Simon assisted as well, but the Creepers were about to overrun them. "Simon, TNT! Now!" Lewis shouted. "Alright!" Simon said cheerfully. He armed the TNT and watched it explode. The dead bodies of the Creepers littered the cavern. Simon quickly destroyed the last of the spawners. "Well, that's sorted." He said. "Now, we need to destroy the Nether portals around Minecraft." "Well, the portal I made, I destroyed when I got out." Steve said.

When the trio got out of the cavern, they looked to their right and saw a man in a spacesuit fighting a grotesque creature. They helped the man kill the thing. "Thanks." The man said. "Who are you?" Steve asked. "Isaac. Isaac Clarke." The man responded. "Could you help us Mr. Clarke?" Steve asked him. "What do you need?" Isaac said. "We need you to help us defeat out enemy. Israphel." Steve replied. "Alright. I'll help." Isaac said.

Now with the help of Isaac Clarke, Steve, Simon, and Lewis set off into the vast planes of Minecraft in search of the dreaded Nether portals.


	6. Chapter 6: Topping it off

"Steve, we need to destroy the Nether portals now." Simon said to Steve. "Alright. The portal I made, I destroyed when I got out of it." He replied. "We have to move fast." Lewis said. "How many portals are there?" Steve asked. "Only one." Simon said in surprise. "Huh. Where is it?" Steve said confused. "Uh, near the edge of Mountain Climbupandfalloff." Lewis said. "Typical." Steve said. "We better move now."

Steve, Simon, Lewis, and Isaac eventually reached Climbupandfalloff. Then they saw how steep it was. "Damn!" Isaac said. "Well, no time to waste. Still plenty more to do." Steve said. They began scaling immediately.

When they reached the top, they found a large battalion of Creepers kneeling before the Nether portal. The Creepers worshiped the portal, as if it were holy. The Cult of Israphel symbols were posted up everywhere. "Wow. Keep quiet." Steve whispered. "/Give Honeydew 46 1" Simon said to himself. "Giving Honeydew some 46" The console said. "No. No, no, no, no." Steve said nervously. Simon set off the TNT and killed the Creepers. "Well, that's one way of taking care of those." Isaac said. Simon began destroying the portal. After that was done, Steve decided to go face their main problem; Israphel.

"Let's go take care of that bastard." Steve said.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Steve, Isaac, Lewis, and Simon began walking back to Steve's town. "I can't wait to give that bastard a good telling off!" Steve said. "Calm down. You'll get to settle the score soon enough." Simon said. "I can't wait to see what Steve'll do to Israphel." Lewis said with excitement. "I'm sure you'll see." Isaac said.

When the 4 reached the city, what they found filled them with dread, depression, and blind anger. To their dismay, the town was now ruled by Israphel. The townsfolk were forced to mine Coal for Israphel, Creepers were guarding Israphel's fortress, Skeletons and Zombies enforced Israphel's twisted idea of law, and The Cultists were posting Israphel's dreaded symbol al over the town. "No…" Steve said in disbelief. "It can't be…" "I guess a lot can happen through the course of the time it takes to clear a cave of spawners, and destroy a Nether portal on Mountain Climbupandfalloff." Simon said trying to cheer up Steve. "We have to stop that S.O.B." Steve said through blind fury. "No dip, Sherlock." Isaac said. "Shut up." Steve snapped.

As the alliance walked through the town, everyone stared at them, amazed that they weren't sharing the same fate as they were. "I'm worried that we might be captured and forced to mine Coal." Steve said nervously. "Me to." Isaac said. "Me three." Lewis said. "Me four." Simon said.

"This is it. Israphel's fortress. The final frontier." Steve said dramatically. "Spare us the monologue." Simon said. "Let's do this." Steve said.

Inside the fortress, they saw horrors beyond anything they had seen. Dead bodies of innocent Minecraftians, Creeper statues colored like Israphel, blood-stained Diamond swords on the wall, chests filled with bones and blood, and other vile things. "This guy has terrible taste in decoration." Steve said. As they walked, Steve came across a dead Minecraftian that caused Steve to be filled with fear. He examined it. To his deception, he revealed what he had feared. "This is… my Father…" He said devastated. "Israphel's gonna pay. If it's the last thing I do, I will have that psychopath's head!"


	8. Chapter 8: The trial of Ice

Steve, out to kill Israphel for what he had done to his Father, was walking through Israphel's fortress with Isaac, Simon, and Lewis. "Uh, Steve?" Lewis said. "What do you want?" Steve said through anger. "Are you sure Israphel's actually in here?" Lewis asked. "Are you kiddin'?" Steve said. "Why would Israphel leave his fortress?" "Touché." Lewis said.

The alliance came to a gate with a sign above it. "To hold court with the holy force that is Israphel, you must first pass the elemental trials and obtain the elemental keys. 4 trials await you; the trial of Fire, the trial of Ice, the trial of Earth, and the trial of Stone." Steve read aloud. "Well, no point in standing around." Lewis said.

They entered the trial of Ice, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a challenge. However, it was dark and they couldn't use Torches or the Ice would melt. A dark maze in Ice. "This should be fun." Steve said. Steve and Lewis stuck to the left wall, while Simon and Isaac stuck to the right wall.

10 to 563 days later

Steve and Lewis found the Ice Key. They then broke the Ice and got flooded. After escaping the Icy place, they moved on to the trial of Earth.


	9. Chapter 9: THe trial of Earth

The alliance entered the trial of Earth and found large chunks of Dirt being thrown around. "I guess we need to get past these for the Earth Key." Lewis said. The alliance began moving past the chunks, but Isaac got hit and fell into a pit of Lava. "Isaac!" Steve shouted. "Go! Leave me here!" Isaac said as he died in the burning. They decided to heed his last request to leave him and carried on.

After the Dirt chunks, they came to Stone chunks. "This'll be harder." Steve said to his remaining partners. Dodging the Stone chunks, they eventually encountered Flaming Netherrack chunks. "Really?" Simon said. After dodging them, they reached the Earth Key. They then exited the area to head on to the trial of Stone.


	10. Chapter 10: The trial of Stone

Worried about what the trial of Stone would hold for them, the trio entered the room. They saw large Stone platforms being supported only by floating Sand. "Great. Just what I wanted to see." Steve said sarcastically. They stepped on a platform and it began to fall. They quickly jumped across the platforms and reached the Stone Key. They made it back to the hub of trials, but they were attacked by armored Skeletons. "Hey, kill those intruders!" They said. Steve slid to them and cut their legs in half, killing them. "Alright! One more trial before I get my payback on that Censoreder!" Steve said.


	11. Chapter 11: The trial of Fire

The trio entered the trial of Fire, expecting the worst. What they saw was much more horrific than they had anticipated. They saw fires periodically going off and on, and Lava pouring into the area around the Fire key. "Well, we better move!" Steve said. He ran and dived through the fires and past the Lava and grabbed the Fire Key.

"Let's move!" Steve said. They got out and were attacked by Supercharged Creepers. "Oh, Censored" Lewis said. Simon opened fire at them, while Steve did the same. When the last Creeper died, they used the Elemental Keys to open the door to Israphel's Personal Chamber. They approached Israphel.

"Oh, hello." Israphel said. "You killed my Father. Now you will die." Steve said. Israphel's chamber was dark and his throne was directly across from the door. Israphel stood up. "Oh really? You will wish you never made that portal!" Israphel said before charging at Steve with a lightning sword from the Aether, and their swords clashed.


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusion

Steve knocked Israphel down. Israphel struck the ground with his sword and a streak of lighting ran across the Chamber. "Whoa!" Steve said dodging it. He tried to strike Israphel, but his attack was blocked by a shining arc of electricity. Steve flipped back and charged at Israphel. Israphel stepped out of the way and Steve skidded to a stop to attack his Father's murderer. The two mortal enemies got in a sword lock, which Steve won. Steve slashed Israphel down the middle of the right Eye. Green blood oozed out of the wound. "Die!" Israphel screamed. Israphel began relentlessly assaulting Steve with a flurry of blows. Steve did a sweep kick that knocked down the Nether creature. He tried to slice Israphel, but his attack missed. Steve sliced at Israphel's legs, only to have him transform into a much more powerful version of Israphel. "In Notch's name! What, now is he Super Israphel?" Steve said. "Yes." The mutated Israphel said. The battle continued.

Israphel tried to decapitate Steve, but Steve dodged the attack and countered with a slice to the back of the neck. Israphel smacked Steve. Steve stabbed Israphel in the Eye. Green blood poured out of the wound to the Eye. Israphel transformed once more into the ultimate manifestation of evil. "Really?" Steve said in disbelief.

The Ultimate Israphel had no use for a sword anymore. Instead, it threw lighting balls and bolts at Steve. He dodged the attacks and stabbed Israphel in the Heart. Israphel began to bleed. He then fell. He returned to normal Israphel, alive. The sun began shining into Israphel's Chamber. "Gah! I will not let sunlight stop me!" Israphel said. Steve impaled the dying creature. "How 'bout now?" He said. 'I will… kill you… someday!" Israphel said as he rotted to a Skeleton. Israphel's creatures died as well. The changes Israphel made to Steve's city were reversed and everything returned to normal as Israphel's fortress melted into the Nether. Steve handed Israphel's remains to Simon. "Burn and salt that Skeleton." Steve said to Simon. "Israphel is no more. We have won."


End file.
